1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for updating broadcasting program information in a terminal and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts.
Concomitant with development of Internet, moving pictures can be viewed via a mobile terminal. IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) may be an example of the Internet moving pictures.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal can send text messages, moving pictures and MMS (Multimedia Message Service) capable of sending messages by attaching audio files.